


Cloak and Daggers

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Multi, Slash, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Hermione's done something she shouldn't. Spy on her best friend and his boyfriend. It's a good thing she has luck on her side then.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100
Collections: Draco's Den, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Cloak and Daggers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Written for the 2020 HP Get Lucky fest on LiveJournal prompt #108 from 2012: Hermione thinks she's lucky when she accidentally sees Draco and Harry making out (or more) but she's even luckier when they ask her to join them.
> 
> Also written for #HHBingo20 square I4: Friends to Lovers
> 
> So, it wasn't really an accident on Hermione's part, but I don't really think any of them are complaining. ;)
> 
> Many thanks to Articcat621 for suggesting this prompt. I also want to thank Squarepeg72 for cheering me on while writing this and xxDustNight88 for betaing it for me. If there are any errors, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"So we have the place to ourselves?" Draco asked as Harry dragged him into his room.

"Yes," Harry replied as he trailed kisses down his lover's neck. "Ron is spending the weekend with Blaise and Luna." Harry tugged Draco's shirt over his head. "I think Hermione said she was still working the late shift this week."

"Thank Salazar," Draco moaned as Harry's lips closed around one of his nipples. Draco threaded his fingers into his lover's wild hair, his blunt nails scraping against Harry's scalp.

Dropping to his knees, Harry trailed kiss down Draco's torso as he reached for his belt. Making quick work of the buckle along with the zip and fly of his trousers, Harry had Draco naked in record time.

Draco looked down at Harry as he looked up at him. Molten silver met brilliant green. Brushing his thumb across his lover's cheek, Draco watched as Harry opened his mouth and let his pink tongue peek out to swipe over the head of his rapidly hardening cock.

Harry sliding his mouth over Draco's cock, caused Draco's knees to buckle and Draco to grab Harry's shoulders to keep from collapsing to the floor.

The wicked glint in those green eyes told Draco that Harry knew precisely the effect he was having on him. Wrapping a hand around the base of Draco's cock, Harry hummed on the tip.

"Fuck, Harry," Draco whined. He reached for Harry's hair again to pull him off his cock. "Please, no teasing. I need you inside me."

Giving one last deep suck to the tip, Harry finally released him. A strand of saliva stretched between Harry's lower lip and Draco's cock until he pulled back far enough, causing the connection to break.

"Come here," Draco said, pulling Harry to his feet. He quickly started removing Harry's clothes.

Chuckling, Harry helped by unbuckling his trousers. Winking at Draco, he teased, "You weren't kidding when you said you needed me, were you?"

Draco leaned forward to whisper in Harry's ear, "We've got an audience, and you know what that does to me."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Just as quietly, he said, "Oh, we do now?"

"Yes, we do."

"She must be hiding under my cloak," Harry mused as he smirked at Draco. "Shall we give her a show?"

"Just a show?"

Tugging Draco towards his bed, he replied, "For now."

* * *

Hermione watched as Harry laid Draco out on his bed. She couldn't believe she got away with the lie she told her best friend the other day. Her work schedule had just changed the week prior, but Harry had been gone most of the week on a mission, so he didn't know. When he asked if she had an issue with Draco coming over, she said no, and he assumed she was still on the graveyard shift. Hermione didn't want to tell him otherwise because there was something about the two of them together that got under her skin and set her aflame. She'd had very vivid dreams of watching them for a while now, and this was her best chance at her dream becoming a reality.

So, after her shift at the hospital ended, she came home like usual, showered and grabbed a quick bite to eat. After that, her routine changed, she picked out a book as she didn't know how long she would have to wait and then nipped into Harry's room. Locating his Invisibility Cloak, she made sure it was nearby while she waited.

It had been maybe a half-hour later that the two wizards showed up. And here she was, standing in her best friend's bedroom watching said best friend and his boyfriend about to have sex. If Ron found out she'd never hear the end of it, so she stayed as quiet as possible.

Bringing herself back to the present, Hermione struggled to stay quiet. Harry had slid Draco's cock back into his mouth and nearly had his nose buried in the blond curls at the base of his cock. He had also eased two fingers into Draco's arse as he prepared him for Harry's cock.

The visual, along with the sounds both wizards made were driving her insane. She plunged her hand into her sleep shorts; her questing fingers quickly found her clit. Rubbing the hard nub, Hermione had to bite down on the fleshy part of the thumb of her free hand to keep quiet.

"Ah! Harry!" Draco called out as his back arched on the bed.

Hermione watched in fascination as Harry swallowed around Draco's cock.

Harry crawled up Draco's body, and the two wizards shared a handful of chaste kisses. She was so engrossed in watching them that she missed Harry pulling out his wand and flicking it in her direction.

"No, no, no!" Hermione called out as she tried to grab the cloak as it ripped from her body. She hung her head in shame, not even hiding that one of her hands was still buried between her legs. It looked like her luck had run out. This is not how she imagined things to go this evening.

"Well," Harry said, his voice easily carrying across the small space. "Are you going to sit there all night or are you going to join us?"

Hermione's head whipped up at his words. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What?"

Harry was sitting up in his bed, lightly stroking his hand up and down Draco's stomach. His other hand held the cloak she had just been hiding under. He smirked. "You're a brilliant witch, Hermione. You know exactly what I just said."

"I do, but I'm not believingbe living what I'm hearing," she replied.

Draco batted Harry's hand away and then sat up next to him. "Get your arse over here, Granger, and join us."

Hermione finally pulled her hand from her sleep shorts and heaved herself to her feet. She still couldn't quite believe this was happening, but it looked as if her luck hadn't run out. Quite the contrary, her luck seemed to have increased.

Pulling her sleep shirt over her head, she quickly shoved her shorts to the floor before making her way over to Harry's bed.

"Good girl." Draco grinned. "Now, get comfortable as I plan to take care of you while Harry watches. You see, my kink is being watched, while Harry? He loves to watch, and he wants to watch you come undone."

A pleasurable shiver ran down her spine. She glanced at her best friend, who had dropped his cloak to the floor and moved to the head of the bed. He gave her a nod.

She glanced back at Draco and smirked. "Well, it's a good thing I like to be watched too."

"Isn't that just lucky?" Harry asked as he wrapped a hand around his cock.

Draco pulled her down to the bed to lay her between him and Harry.

Luck was definitely on their side that night and many nights to come as they brought each other to new heights.


End file.
